


while we’re young

by Sixhalfmk



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Self-cest, Threesome - M/M/M, and HIS Kaner, when Jonny tries to figure out things between a 25-year-old cup winning Kaner
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixhalfmk/pseuds/Sixhalfmk
Summary: “是我，Patrick Kane，芝加哥黑鹰88号，右前锋，刚和你一起捧完2013年斯坦利杯，”说到这里，这个年轻的Kaner哼了一声，慢条斯理地整理被扯开的衣领，“我不过是想在喜欢的餐厅吃顿正经晚餐，谁知道怎么来到了2019年。”Jonathan Toews此刻什么也想不起来，只是看着眼前的男孩儿，然后告诫自己：你他妈可千万别给我晕倒了。





	while we’re young

**Author's Note:**

> 用爱发电，太想写金色小卷毛的88了，坑品不保证，随便看看。
> 
> 弃权声明：纯属虚构，与真人无关。

“你的意思是，一小时前你在Sepia[1]吃晚餐。”

“和你一起。”

“和我。”Jonny的喉咙有些发紧，声音像是从牙缝里挤出来一般。他清了清嗓子，继续道：“然后你去了洗手间，出来以后发现——”

对方帮他说完剩下的句子：“——这是2019年。”

“2019年，”Jonny干巴巴地重复道，“2019。”

Patrick Kane微笑着向他投以颇为同情的目光，语调温和地问道：“要来杯酒吗，Jonny？”

Jonny没有回答。五分钟前他才匆匆赶到，两分钟前他迅速停好车，大步流星地走进餐厅，无视追来服务的热忱服务员。而现在他站在吧台前，甚至没有摘下手套和脱去大衣，一路小跑的服务生此刻正尴尬地站在他身后，在他的眼神警告下缩回了跃跃欲试的手，红着脸。而Jonathan Toews此刻什么也想不起来，只是看着眼前的男孩儿，然后告诫自己你他妈可千万别晕倒了。

面前的人长着一头柔软的金棕色鬈发，头顶的头发打着云絮似的卷，靠近耳朵的两侧理得很短，眼睛在吧台昏暗的橙红色灯光下反射出幽深的蓝色，望向自己的时候，这双眼里写满了复杂的情绪，一时间难以解读。同情，困惑，还有一丝隐蔽的慌乱。男孩儿藏得太好了，一切不安的情绪都悄悄藏在那耀眼的笑容后面，Jonny差点便要相信他——也不过是差了一点儿，如果现在站在他面前的不是某个他早已认识十年多的人，不是Patrick Kane的话。

这是Patrick Kane。这是Patrick Fucking Kane。Jonny的眼睛和理智告诉他，眼前坐着的人无疑是芝加哥黑鹰著名球星，和自己多年来的麻烦队友：深金色卷发和百万美元的招牌笑容，如假包换。尽管摆在他面前的酒杯让Jonny脑子里某根理性的琴弦奏起了他妈的贝多芬D大调，从杯中液体的颜色和残余的酒量，加上调酒师了然又笃定眼神推测，Kaner坐在这里有些时候了。

餐厅暖气开的很足。食客们低声交谈的嗡嗡声萦绕在他的耳畔，伴随着蒸腾的热气，顺着Jonny的脊背，爬上他裹得严严实实的脖颈和脑袋——除了手套和大衣，他还裹着围巾和羊毛编织帽——身后半晌不发一言的服务员及时走上前，接过Jonny机械褪去的衣物外套。他拉开Kaner身旁的凳子，坐了下来。基督耶稣，因为他现在太他妈需要坐下了。

“2019年。”Jonny重复了第三遍，声音里透着茫然。

“没错。”这个Kaner看上去无辜异常，“慢慢来，Jonny，你有的是时间。”

他用指节叩击了几下桌子，再次问道：“你确定你真的不要来点什么吗？你的脸色很白。百威？威士忌？还是——”

Kaner的声音渐渐消失在背景里。上帝啊。Jonny真希望他马上停止使用这样关切的语调，他听上去比十个Donna加在一起还要糟糕。

“为什么。”Jonny的大脑显然陷入了短暂停摆，无数可能的破碎语句从他脑海里跳出来，像是跳上海滩又搁浅的鱼，是门口摆着的春季特色菜单（皇帝鱼刺身配旱金莲花醋汁），是他永远也无法理解的Patrick Kane这两个单词排列组合的任意可能，而每一种组合头上都贴着一个巨大的标签条：不可预料。

“好问题。”Kaner点点头，手指快速转动酒杯，停顿片刻，突然连炮珠般的蹦出一长串，“比如为什么经常招待我的安杰洛不见了？多好的小伙，凭什么把他辞掉？为什么他们重新装修了二楼，加了这些该死的吊顶？再比如为什么我找不到我常坐的桌子，服务生找不到我穿来的大衣——哦，对了，差点忘了，还有，”说到这里，他深吸一口气，“我该死的为什么找不到你？”

Kaner端起吧台上的酒杯一饮而尽，垂下眼睛，脸上还是挂着笑容，相交起初见到Jonny时黯淡了许多。他最终安静地总结道：“你告诉我。”

 _他没有大衣。_ Jonny目光空洞，瞪着吧台酒架上的一瓶见底的孟买蓝宝石，心想。 _吧台见，Jonny，他这么说。所以他要我进来。_ 调酒师拿起那瓶琴酒。 _没错，外面太冷了。今天芝加哥多少度？又50年来最冷的一天吗？_

短暂地沉默片刻，Jonny突然抓过Kaner的衬衫领口，动作之大，引来调酒师警惕的侧目。Kaner吓了一跳，起身离开座位，试图从Jonny攥紧的手中挣脱出来，可他似乎忘记自己和对方可观的身高差，而Jonny没打算揍他，他不过是想——

Jonny松开他的领子，弯腰凑到Kaner身前，对着他一侧的口袋吼道：“Sharpy是你吗？是你他妈的在逗我吗？”

“嗨，嗨，稳住老兄。”一被Jonny松开，Kaner欲图后退一步，下一秒却被Jonny突如其来的弯腰动作缚住手脚，眼神慌乱，笑容凝固在脸上。Jonny看得心头火起，只想把这恼人的僵硬笑容从那张该死的年轻的脸上撕下来。

等他找到另一个该死的老Patrick，他一定要——

“没有Sharpy，没有恶作剧。是我，Patrick Kane，芝加哥黑鹰88号，右前锋，刚和你一起捧完2013年斯坦利杯，”说到这里，这个年轻的Kaner哼了一声，慢条斯理地整理被Jonny扯开的衣领，“我不过是想在喜欢的餐厅吃顿正经晚餐，谁知道怎么来到了2019年。”

 

大约在一小时前，Jonathan Toews刚结束了一周一节的空中园艺课。只是一个小型的园艺分享会。好吧，这门课甚至不叫空中园艺，是Sharpy总开他玩笑，说他是个自己种菜的冰球怪胎，他也懒得反驳。总之他刚下课没多久，正排队等待提问。几秒钟后他意识到前面一位面生的年轻女性，可能是某个粉丝。她也许是去过UC，看过黑鹰比赛，片刻前似乎刚刚将他认出来，脸上写满了迟钝的恍然大悟。于是她总是侧过身，从刘海下面偷偷打量他。剩下的排队时间显然成为了某种煎熬。Jonny向来不擅长对付粉丝，这一点和他光彩夺目的队友完全不一样。Kaner似乎总是知道如何与不同的粉丝谈笑风生。总是该死的风度翩翩，笑容满面。Jonny望着前面怎么也结束不了的队伍，陷入了缓慢的绝望过程。好像大家都选择在这个星期五的晚上，把所剩无几的社交时间花费在和老师一对一交流上。

于是手机铃响起的时候，焦虑的Jonny想也没想便按了接听，甚至没有注意到屏幕上显示的号码没有来电人姓名，和任何可识别的数字。

“Jonny，是我Patrick。”

哦。Jonny的太阳穴隐秘地跳动起来。

“听着，”没等他开口，Kaner急冲冲地说了下去，语调中有一丝罕见的焦灼，“我不知道怎么了，现在是该死的2019年。哪里出了问题，Jonny。Sepia，现在，我在吧台等你。”

挂上电话的刹那他根本没有细想。十多年来，Jonny觉得自己就像一台老式的单一命令DOS操作系统，而Patrick Kane这个名字便是他的内部命令。很多时候Jonny想，Patrick Kane是不是老天派来故意挑战他前二十年安逸人生的存在。好比有一天上帝正翻着他的生平记事，突然福至心灵：我们给他送个大礼包好不好？

他或许一瞬间有过一个想法。有且仅有一个。那便是： **Kaner需要我，我得去找他** 。单一命令DOS，他开车的同时曾如此漫无边际地想道，Sharpy为何从来没有用这个该死的比喻取笑他。

 

 

“慢慢来，Jonny，我知道你会理清楚的。”Kaner给他叫了和自己一样的酒，说道。

短暂的交手已经结束，Jonny终于明白冲着Kaner的衣服口袋大吼并不能真的把另一个Patrick叫出来。他也终于逐渐意识到，面前这个Patrick Kane，对自己正在告诉他的事十分认真。

“你为什么打电话给我？”Jonny按摩眉心，显得无比头疼。

Pat像被谁按了静音开关，瞬间陷入了沉默，低下头，一抹可疑的红色染上他的耳垂。Jonny用迷惑的眼神上下打量对方，目光扫过他裸露在外的耳朵，卷发，和脸颊，犹疑地试图回忆起昨天见到的Kaner是什么样。有一些不同，可他一时间也说不上来。眼前人的的确确是Patrick，他的队友。十多年的共事使得他对Kaner的某些部分就像自己的手背手心那样熟悉。所以他可以肯定的说，眼前的男孩儿虽然是Patrick Kane，可他绝不是现在的Patrick，不是Patrick Kane在2019年。

那么，到底是哪里不同呢？

“我不想告诉你。”Kaner靠回椅背，抱起双臂。

_也许是发型，昨天Kaner的鬓角没有剃短。也许是脸颊。_

Jonny冷冷地看着他，没有说话。如果有一点没变，那就是对付这个Patrick Kane就和对付任何一个时间的Kaner一样，需要足够的耐心，如同深钓，他总会自己忍不住把答案吐出来。

“我，我不记得我自己的号码。”

基督耶稣，Kaner。Jonny瞪着对方，感到难以置信。

“哦，拜托！”Pat终于爆发了，脸颊危险的红了起来，“好像你能记住自己的电话号码一样？再说我怎么知道六年后我自己有没有换电话住址？”

 _啊。原来是脸颊。_ 他的Kaner的左脸颊上有一道被头盔划伤的痕迹，尽管很小，而这个年轻Kaner的脸颊则光滑无暇。

“我不会换电话？我不会换地址？”

“得了吧Jonny，”Pat（Jonny决定叫他Pat，因为他确信自己对“年轻的”这个词严重过敏）看上去得意非凡，“我对你太了解了。”

Jonny报以一阵惩罚性的沉默。Pat脸上的笑容像是被白板擦缓慢擦去似的，他在自己的座位里动弹了一下，不安地调整姿势。

“所以，因为找不到2013年的Jonathan Toews，你便选择打电话给我，2019年的Jonny？”

Pat蓝的惊人的双眼里写着：准确无误。

“有时候我真想把你的脑袋撬开，看看里面到底装了些什么。”

“说不定，某天我真的打算让你这么干呢。”这个年轻的Kaner眨眨眼，满是戏谑。抓起Jonny面前未动的酒杯，仰头再次一口饮尽。

Jonny看着Pat吞咽时上下蠕动的喉结，光线滑过他的脖颈仿佛轻柔的浮尘，虚罩在他的皮肤上，放下酒杯的流畅动作令Jonny回忆起六年前与眼前人共度的时间。他叹了口气，阴沉地说道：“相信我，到时候我绝不会拒绝。”甚至没有抗议Pat喝完了他的酒的事实。

当务之急，Jonny想道，是要该死的Kaner来认领这个移动的麻烦制造机。

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Sepia: 2019 ASG mailbag里Kaner推荐的常去的芝加哥餐厅 (新鲜的一手资料lol)


End file.
